


happy jimin day

by ObsessedWithBands



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), F/F, F/M, Happy Birthday Park Jimin (BTS), Kim Seokjin | Jin Being a Mom, Light Bondage, M/M, Park Jimin (BTS) Got All The Jams, Small Hands Kink, Sub Park Jimin (BTS), Teasing, and he's back dark and wild, excuse meee, he was born in busan first, jimin and chae are siblings, jimin is cute, jimin is loved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-11-28 22:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedWithBands/pseuds/ObsessedWithBands
Summary: "sorry, am i distracting you?" he teased, pushing the door open and following me in. i whirled around to face him, grabbing the collar of his shirt with one hand."boys who make fun of people--and don't help others carry stuff--don't get any birthday presents," i said, whispering but keeping my voice strong. jimin's joking smile immediately disappeared, a look of confusion in his eyes. but then i noticed his hand, slowly moving to his crotch. i raised an eyebrow.oh yes, i almost forgot...jimin had wanted to see what being submissive was like.





	happy jimin day

i peered around the edge of the backstage area, hearing the seven band members finish their last song. they waved to their fans, hoseok's sunshine smile duplicated across each of their faces. the armies in the crowd screamed, sent hearts with their two fingers, blew kisses, cried...anything they could do for their faves as the time they had with them came to an end.

as always, my eyes followed the one person who would always be my bias, my favorite. the man who made me fall in love with him every single day.

_it's almost time._

the members stepped onto that specific rectangle on the stage floor, squeezing together so they stood shoulder-to-shoulder.

i heard namjoon yell 'we love you' into his mic, and then the members began to retreat into the floor, going down with the platform. the fans' screams got louder. my heart beat faster.

"come on, y/n, we gotta meet them downstairs!" i heard a familiar voice shout to me, and i felt jisoo's hand wrap around my wrist. i turned around and grinned as she pulled me deeper into the backstage area, and i could feel the butterflies in my stomach flying around in a frenzy. _i can't wait to see his face._

once we entered the underground part of the stage, where the boys would step off the platform, i saw a blur of light brown hair as lisa ran into her girlfriend with open arms. jisoo let go of my wrist to hug lisa back, and i took the opportunity to ask someone if everything was ready.

"anything else i could help with?" i asked one of the makeup noonas, letting out a refreshing breath when she smiled and shook her head. jisoo and lisa appeared beside me, holding each other's hands and giggling excitedly. we were still standing by the doorway, but when i peered deeper into the room, i could see jimin standing with the rest of the guys. _thank god the lights were still off or else he would have seen the tears falling from my eyes._

"are you ready?" my best friend's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. jennie came into my view and nudged my shoulder with hers, holding the white birthday cake box which i knew would be the highlight of it all. i nodded fast, clasping my hands together and squeezing tight. _god, why am i already crying?_

a little ways away, i caught a glimpse of chae ushering a few more staff in the room. i couldn't hear everything that she was saying, but i heard her joke and say 'my little brother doesn't deserve this much fussing just for his birthday' earning a few laughs in reply. i turned to jennie, about to ask her if my makeup was running too much because of my freaking tears, but chae's voice stopped me in my tracks.

"_하나...둘...셋!_"

as soon as she stopped counting, the light was switched on. i blinked, trying to regain my focus as soon as possible before i missed anyone's reactions.

the first thing i heard was a cheerful scream coming right from my mouth. the second thing i heard was jimin's shout of excitement.

the first thing i felt was jisoo pushing me towards him.

and then...i heard everyone sing the traditional birthday song.

"_생일 축하합니다_, saeng-il chukha-hamnida..." i sang, reaching jimin and hooking one arm through his. everyone's voices joined into one collective sound of happiness, and i could see tae, jin, nam, hoseok, kook, and suga playfully hitting or rubbing jimin's back. jennie stepped forward with the birthday cake, which was out of the box. it was decorated with simple, colorful sprinkles and 5 blue candles out of 24, but the smile jimin had on is face proved that he loved it anyway.

the smile that has always stayed the same ever since he was born.

"thank you, everyone," jimin exclaimed as soon as the song had finished, bowing his head and then reaching out to hug people. i watched him hug each member of the huge bts band family, staff included.

"make a wish, chim," namjoon's voice called out. jimin laughed behind his hand, undoubtedly feeling a bit sheepish because of tearing up. i reached up to him and gently wiped away a tear with the back of my hand, chuckling to myself as i did the same to my own cheek. jimin gave me one last smile before closing his eyes and blowing out all the candles with one breath. the room erupted in cheers once again, and jimin got more pats on the back.

then, lisa's voice overpowered everyone else's.

"what are we waiting for? let's go back to the hotel and continue our afterparty there!" she exclaimed. a few 'whoops' were thrown into the air, and i linked arms with jimin as everyone started walking out of the room.

the ride to the hotel the managers had rented rooms in was filled with talking and laughter, as always. the topic of the ride was mainly jimin, and it was mostly namjoon spilling tea about jimin's embarrassing moments.

"there's been a countless number of times when jimin accidentally chose the wrong word to say during an interview, like when...when someone asked what food we liked that we couldn't get in korea, and he said he liked noodles." namjoon said with a smirk. jimin reached towards his hyung, who was sitting next to jin in the next row of seats, and shoved his shoulder.

"at least he didn't say that he wanted to be a sexy porn star if he wasn't a kpop idol," jungkook sing-songed from the front, and the next thing we heard was tae's groan...and his palm hitting kook's shoulder.

the guys continued to tease jimin and reminisce until the van pulled up in front of the hotel, and once we were in the hallways leading to the elevators, lisa walked up to me and jimin.

"hey chim, you're fine with meeting up in me and jisoo's room later, right? us, your sis and the guys are gonna hang out there for a little and we're probably gonna get into chae's stash." lisa said with a wink, reminding us that chae brought champagne for this occasion. jimin smiled and nodded beside me.

"yeah, we'll definitely meet you there. the royal suite, right?"

"yup. text me when your reach our floor and i'll come out and meet you."

jimin gave her a thumbs up as lisa walked to the different elevator, and when our elevator dinged, namjoon and jin stepped in with us. right before the doors closed, though, i saw jennie rush to the entrance.

"hey, chim!" she exclaimed. jin stuck his hand out to prevent the door from closing. jennie reached forward, her hands still holding the cake in its box.

"you might want to keep this safe until you meet us in the room...i know a few people here who would make it disappear." jennie sighed, glancing back at tae and kook--who were playing an impromptu game of tag in the other elevator. i laughed and nodded, taking the cake box and thanking her.

"it's been a good day, hasn't it?" namjoon thought aloud as the elevator doors closed. i nodded.

"especially because of chim's existence." jin laughed, the sound of windshield wipers bouncing off the walls of the small elevator. out of the corner of my eye, i saw namjoon wrap his arm around jin's waist. jin pressed a kiss to namjoon's cheek, whispering something i couldn't really hear.

jimin got my attention by pushing my hair away from my neck, pressing his lips to it for a split second. i raised my eyebrows. _the atmosphere definitely changed._

"someone's eager," i whispered under my breath, squinting at him jokingly. he snickered and stepped in front of me, pressing his chest against mine and then leaning in to kiss me. i balanced the cake box in one hand and raised my other index finger to stop him, shaking my head. jimin paused, his beautifully pink lips slightly parted.

"_wait for me to give you my birthday present first._" i whispered. i bit my bottom lip. jimin immediately gave me a response, inhaling sharply as his eyes grew wider. i watched him through half-lidded eyes, and if i didn't have to worry about dropping his birthday cake, i would have grabbed his face and kissed him hard.

"and what would that be?" he asked slowly. although his voice was soft, the fingers that pressed into my hips told me that he was wanting more than just an answer.

"i'm not telling." i replied, leaning close to him and then leaving a kiss on his cheek.

a loud cough interrupted my thoughts, and as soon as i turned in its direction, i saw namjoon scratching the back of his neck and raising his eyebrows at me. i giggled, seeing jin's knowing grin reflected towards me too. jimin's light-skinned cheeks slowly blushed pink.

the elevator doors slid open a few seconds later, and namjoon and jin stepped out.

"don't burn down the place," jin's voice warned, earning another giggle from me and a 'tsk tsk' from his boyfriend. jimin waved to them as they left to their hotel room, and once those elevator doors closed, i knew i was in for it. _thank god no one else had to use the elevator at this hour._

the next thing i knew, jimin had pinned me against the wall, his furious breathing reaching my ears. i grinned up at the ceiling, letting jimin kiss my neck and explore with his hands.

"couldn't wait 'til the hotel room?" i laughed a little, feeling his fingers ghost over my hips to my side. jimin gave me a soft laugh in reply.

"it's not like we said we'd go straight to jisoo's, anyway," he murmured. jimin made eye contact with me for a moment. on his face, i could see his sweet, 24 karat, innocent smile, but his eyes had a racy, almost devilish glare.

"and i always wanted to save the best birthday present for last."

he suddenly pressed his lips to my collarbone, moving them effortlessly from my shoulder to just under my jaw. at first, i could easily stand against the wall and look at the ceiling, but as soon as i felt the slick warmth of his tongue against my skin, i had the sudden urge to grab his shoulders and pull at his clothes.

sadly though...i had to fight it. _freaking birthday cake._

jimin started to lick stripes up my neck and leave a few love bites on the sensitive skin.

_we've only done it once._

i felt a draft of cool air flow around us as jimin walked backwards and out of the elevator, still pulling me by my waist and making me go with him. he turned me so my back was pressed against his chest, and i tried not to stumble or trip as jimin pushed me towards our hotel room.

_but this time, i want to have full control._

right in front of our door, jimin continued to press his lips against the back of my neck as i fumbled in my purse for the freaking key card. i heard him laugh when i accidentally dropped the card on the floor, scrambling to pick it up and put it in the slot.

"sorry, am i distracting you?" he teased, pushing the door open and following me in. i whirled around to face him, grabbing the collar of his shirt with one hand and glaring at him this time.

"boys who make fun of people--and don't help others carry stuff--don't get any birthday presents," i said, whispering but keeping my voice strong. jimin's joking smile immediately disappeared, a look of wonder in his eyes. but then i noticed his hand, slowly moving to his crotch. i raised an eyebrow. _oh yes, i almost forgot..._

_jimin wanted to see what being submissive was like._

i placed the cake box on the dresser, and then returned to him.

i grinned and bit my bottom lip, touching our foreheads together. i kept my eyes on his face as i moved my hand from his shoulders to his waist. my fingers ghosted over the button on his pants, the button he most likely wanted me to undo. but i didn't.

instead, i tucked my fingers under the fabric of his pants, and also the waistband of his briefs. the sudden skin to skin contact made him shiver a bit, and i felt my teeth bite harder on my lip than i meant it to. jimin's eyes flicked back to mine, and i could see that his patience was faltering. i moved away just enough to spot a chair in the hotel room, and i nodded to it.

"sit down there, baby."

jimin nodded almost instantly, walking over to the chair and slowly sitting down. he leaned against the back of the chair and lay his arms on the armrests, and i sauntered over to him as if i was a celebrity walking the red carpet.

i turned around and then slowly moved my hair to one side, letting it fall over my right shoulder.

"unzip my dress for me." i said. i waited until i heard the sound of fabric moving, and i could tell jimin was taking it as slow as he possibly could. i felt his warm breath on the back of my neck as his fingers found the zipper, pulling it down, down until his knuckles touched the skin right above my underwear. i heard jimin inhale sharply, and i smirked to myself.

before he could do anything else with his hands, i turned around him and pressed my hand on his chest until he fell back on the chair.

"i bought these black, lace panties for you...but that doesn't mean you'e allowed take them off." i said, winking at him. jimin drew in another breath--i could hear his shaking inhale even from where i was standing--and i saw his knuckles turn white because of gripping the armrests too hard.

i took my time in slipping the straps of my dress off my shoulders, and once the material fell in a pool around my ankles, i stepped out. the whole time, i watched jimin's eyes. 

_a long time ago, i would never have stripped in front of anyone except myself, in a mirror. but knowing jimin was someone i loved and trusted--and knew he loved and trusted me back--was the source of my confidence. and that was one of my biggest turn-ons._

"don't drool, jimin," i said, walking up to him and decreasing the distance between us. jimin lowered his eyes as i let out a small chuckle, but i grasped his chin and moved his head up so he'd look at me again.

"what do you think about my clothes, hmm?" i cooed, changing my smile to be a bit more soft. for the time being.

"i--i love anything that you wear." jimin answered. the small stammer nearly made me lose it, the need in his voice going straight to my mind.

"and you love what's under it, too?"

"yes, y/n. y-yes, i do. i really do." i watched his lips move with every word he spoke, taking a deep breath when i watched him lick his top lip. _god, his tongue is so fucking long..._

"you love...these, right?" i stepped back, gesturing to the victoria's secret purchase. jimin nodded quickly, and i fought the urge to giggle at his instant response.

"well then, if you do..."

i beckoned him with one finger to stand up. with one hand, i grabbed the collar of his suit jacket, peeling it off his shoulder. he willingly moved his arms so i could get it completely off, and then i reached up to unbutton his shirt. deep down, i wanted to rip all the buttons apart and leave marks all over his chest, but that would leave out all the fun, wouldn't it?

i could hear his small pants as i reached the last button, the one closest to the place where he needed my hands the most.

his chest was bare. his tattoos screamed at me, needing to be touched, kissed. his abs were literally right there in front of me. i could trace their outline with my tongue _right now_ if i wanted to. but...i'll save that for later.

"lay down on the bed," i ordered, grabbing his hand and leading him there. i stood on the side and watched him sit, then lean his back against the clean, white bedsheets. if jin was here, he'd probably tell us that the comforter was always the place people put their dirty luggages on.

_why the fuck am i thinking about jin right now?_

_well...he wouldn't be wrong._

jimin stayed rooted to the spot, his eyes the only part of him that was moving. following me.

this time, i tucked my fingers into the waistband of my panties. jimin's eyes grew larger.

"_fuck_," he whispered, his hands reaching out to fist the sheets. it took all the strength i had in me not to climb on top of him and kiss him senseless, right then and there. his eyes, his innocent eyes that always looked at me with so much love, were starting to get clouded with lust. and i'm sure mine were, too.

i parted my lips, about to say another order, but then something caught my eye.

the cake.

_this birthday present just got ten times more exciting._

i felt jimin's eyes on me as i walked over to it, taking out the cake from its box and then swiftly picking it up with one hand.

"what's your favorite thing about this cake, baby?" i walked back to the same spot.

"um..." _please say the icing. please say the icing._

"i always like the colorful icing." _oh, thank god._

with that, i dipped one dainty finger into one of the pastel blue swirls. jimin was still watching me, but this time with a hint of confusion. _patience, babe. just watch what i'll do._

i put one knee down on the comforter by his forearm, making sure my balance was steady. i put the cake down on the comforter and made sure it was steady too, then brought my iced finger to my lips. i poked my tongue out, drawing it from my knuckle to the tip of my finger and collectively picking up all the icing. jimin sighed in front of me, knotting his eyebrows together.

_i personally didn't like icing as much as he did. but the reason why i was putting icing in my mouth wasn't for the purpose of eating._

i touched the cake again and swiped another swirl, getting a more generous dot of icing on my finger. correction--my first two fingers. i put them into my mouth all the way, evidently swirling my tongue around them and then licking them like i would an ice cream bar. and this time...i got a sound in reply.

jimin's lips parted, and he moaned, the sound going straight to my ears. the sound was fleeting, coming from his throat and rolling off his tongue, but it hit me nonetheless.

"do you want some?" i asked with an innocent tone.

"yes, please," he breathed, raising his head a little to get as close as possible without sitting straight up. i watched him carefully as i dipped my finger into a pastel pink swirl, lowering it to his lips. he parted them again, his tongue slowly reaching out, but then i touched my iced fingertip to his neck. his needy gaze turned into confusion, but then i drew a line from his jaw to his collarbone.

"oops, i'm sorry..." i said, the hint of sarcasm in my voice exposing me. i fought back a laugh as i lowered my head, and i suddenly stuck out my tongue and touched his collarbone. jimin let out a shocked gasp, and i smiled against his skin. the stripe of icing disappeared as i moved my tongue, licking and occasionally sucking my way to the beginning of the line.

once i was finished, i licked my lips and then looked at the cake. i glanced at jimin, noticing how his breathing was escalating even more, and this time i stuck three fingers into the cake.

my fingers painted his bare chest with pastel icing, starting from the bottom of his neck to his v-line. and i continued to paint, drawing arbitrary pictures and sketching unsystematic masterpieces on his pale skin. i designed tattoos of my own, and when my fingers 'accidentally' brushed over one of his nipples, i felt jimin slightly arch his back.

_he wants to ask me...but he's still holding back._

once i declared my masterpiece complete, i licked my finger clean and then paused. i made eye contact with him. he spoke.

"a-are you gonna...clean it off?"

i tilted my head innocently, wondering how far he'll go.

"why...do you want me to, like i did with your neck?"

_baby, all i need is one question. one specific, carefully worded question._

"y-yeah."

"tell me what you want me to do."

jimin hesitated. _come on. almost there._

"i need you to come closer, y/n, please," he finally answered. i smiled softly, clenching my teeth as i did so as to prevent myself from attacking him with kisses right then and there.

"is that all?"

"i want to...feel your tongue. and your mouth. i want you to kiss me."

as soon as he said the word 'kiss', the wall that held me back from giving in crashed down.

i leaned over him and pressed my lips to his, immediately sliding my tongue across his bottom lip to coax his mouth open. he parted his lips and let me in, and i didn't hesitate to explore. i held his face in my hands, making the kiss even deeper. he hummed against my lips, our tongues colliding and moving together in sync.

then i felt one of his hands touch my waist, and i broke away.

"i have...one rule, though." i said, catching my breath.

"huh?" jimin couldn't find the words.

soundlessly, i stood up off the bed and tucked my fingers into the waistband of my underwear again. it slipped down and fell around my ankles, and then i picked it up off the floor. staying focused on what i was going to do, i knelt on the comforter and grabbed jimin's wrists, biting down hard on my bottom lip in concentration. with one hand i pushed jimin's wrists against the headboard, and with my other hand i wrapped my underwear around them and one of the headboard posts.

i tied the fabric as tight as possible without blocking off circulation, and then i placed my hands on either side of jimin's head.

"_no touching_." i smirked. jimin stared wide-eyed at me, absentmindedly licking his top lip again. _holy shit, i'm so turned on right now. why the fuck have i never done this before?_

i glanced down towards his crotch, nearly letting out a moan when i saw his bulge. i needed to hear _him_ moan for me. _now._

my hand snaked down to his pants, effortlessly unbuttoning them and then finally letting his cock breathe. and oh my goodness...was it _hard._ my eyes flicked back to jimin, and his bottom lip was pulled into his mouth. his teeth were biting down on it, and all i could see in his eyes was hunger.

my hand was gentle, just ghosting over the fabric of his briefs, when jimin suddenly snapped his hips up. a groan escaped his lips, his eyes squeezed shut. _fuck yes..._but it would be even hotter if he b--

"p-please, touch me, please," jimin begged, as if he could read my mind. i bit down harshly on my bottom lip, my other hand slapping the comforter and my nails digging into the fabric. for the sake of his sanity...and mine...i let him have his way.

i could feel the outline of his cock, my fingers breezing across the fabric from base to head. jimin hummed, arching his back. i felt his cock throb when i grasped his length, rubbing him once before taking my hand away.

"you're already so hard for me, jimin, have you been thinking about something like this even before we got to the hotel?" i asked sweetly. jimin nodded, a sign of his surrender.

"before...we even surprised you with the cake?" jimin nodded again.

"while you were on that stage?"

i didn't get an answer.

i moved fast, lifting a leg over him and then straddling his waist. he let out a strangled groan now that my weight was right on his cock. i grabbed his chin, making his eyes lock on mine.

"answer me. or i'll stop everything."

"i--i...yes, yes i was thinking while i was onstage."

i lowered my face close to his, brushing my lips against the edge of his ear.

"you could have messed with your concentration up there...you're such a _bad boy_." i whispered. i felt jimin's cock twitch once i finished my sentence, and i wasn't able to hold back a moan then.

jimin's eyes screwed shut again.

"look at me when i'm talking to you." i said. his eyes flew open.

i moved off of him, grabbing the waist of his pants and pulling down sharply, the fabric stopping at his slightly bent knees. the friction made another moan leave his beautiful lips, and i watched as his wrists strained against the knot of my underwear. to my surprise, he kicked his pants off and let it fall off the bed.

"patience is a virtue, baby." i touched a finger to his chest, my fingertip going through the icing and then tracing an 'n', an 'e', a 'v'. and then i leaned down.

"_ah_, fuck," jimin cursed as i licked his right nipple, his back arching. i watched his face as i gently bit down, and the sweet sound of a whine filled the room.

with one hand, i slipped off his briefs and threw it on the ground. _finally._

"now..." i began, moving my hand up his side as i spoke. "if you move your hips, baby...i'm going to stop. and..._don't_ cum until i say so."

"ok-kay," jimin replied. _the stammering...he's so adorable. i'd love to see him break._

i stretched the lower half of my right arm on his waist, holding his right hip with my palm and keeping him in place. with my left hand, i wrapped my fingers around his shaft. with one look at jimin, i could sense all he wanted to do was snap up into my hand, but the hottest thing was that he stayed true to his word.

so then i parted my lips, and took him into my mouth.

nothing but sweet and delicious sounds came from jimin, going from his lips to every corner of the room, filling the space completely.

i wrapped my lips around the head of his cock, moving my head down ever so slowly. i took him in halfway, feeling the tip touch the back of my mouth, but i closed my eyes and began to concentrate. slowly but surely, the tip moved down, down until it was encased deep in my throat.

jimin let out a loud groan when my nose touched his lower stomach, and seeing his facial expression made me moan. the vibration my voice caused seemed to push him farther even more, because when i glanced up at his hands, jimin was resisting the fabric so much, i was afraid it would rip. but, thankfully...victoria's secret sold high quality merchandise.

"oh my god, yesss," jimin panted, making eye contact with me for a second and then closing his eyes tightly. i moved my head up until his cock slid out with a pop, and then i repeatedly licked the head with my tongue.

every sound he made hit me hard.

as soon as a noise came out of his mouth, i could feel it straight from my ears to my head, traveling down my whole body until my toes tingled with excitement.

every sound he made caused my muscles to grow tense, and all i wanted to do was jack him off fast in order to see him unravel in front of me.

but that wouldn't give me more time to hear those sounds...would it?

jimin's knees shook when i moved my tongue faster, and i could tell i hit a sensitive spot. he whimpered, and i bit my lip while lazily jerking him off with my hand. that gave him time to catch his breath, but when i stared into his eyes, he wordlessly begged me to be faster again.

_i needed to hear his voice._

"you have a question for me, baby?" i asked softly, batting my eyes at him while moving my fingers slowly from the base to tip. jimin gulped.

"i...p-please, y/n...i need you to..."

"what?" my hand movements slowed even more.

"n-no, please don't stop, i c-can't...please move your hand faster," jimin begged, his words coming out as a whine. i licked my lips.

"so...you'd cum even without my tongue? you don't want me to put your cock in my mouth?"

jimin's eyes widened at my words. i noticed sweat dripping down the sides of his face, the end of his hair getting wet and then letting the drops fall onto his neck and his ears. _oh my fuck, he's so hot when he's needy._

"mm, yes, i do want that." his breathing was quicker, his words indigent.

"you want _what_?"

"p-please put my cock in your mouth, mommy-"

_holy shit._

before me, jimin pressed his lips together, having realized that he called me that name unintentionally. i let out a small gasp, my hand freezing in place on his cock.

"i-i didn't mean to--"

"don't apologize." i said quickly. i placed a kiss on his v-line, wrapping his cock with my fingers again and going slightly faster this time. i could see jimin's hands out of the corner of my eye, his fists clenching and unclenching as i touched him gently, then more aggressively.

i focused on two things at once, jacking him off with my hand and kitten-licking the head with my tongue. the sensations i was giving him must have ignited something, because when i looked over at him, his head was pressed back into the pillow and his chin was pointed up to the ceiling.

"fuck, jimin," i cursed breathlessly, the desire of leaving marks on his neck filling my mind. i moved up to meet his lips with mine, hungrily forcing my tongue into his mouth and drawing my fingers up his chest. he moved his body to my will, and just the image of him writhing under my hand made me...more wet than i already was.

_i have to hurry this up._

"suck my cock, p-please, baby," jimin said, the dirty words escaping his mouth as if he didn't have the most innocent face out of the whole band. i bit my lip and nodded, lowering my lips to his neck and taking my time in leaving a love bite. he let out another moan as i kissed my way down his chest, licking off icing as i did.

and when i finally took him into my mouth, he grinded into me. this time, i didn't stop him.

i kept my eyes on jimin as he fucked his hips up, rolling them slowly at first but increasing his speed as the seconds passed. i wrapped my hand around the part of his length i couldn't handle, flicking my wrist and twisting gently to give him as much pleasure as possible.

seeing his wrists strain against my panties was enough to give me what i wanted, anyway.

i tasted jimin's precum on my tongue, and i swiped my tongue over the head every time jimin lowered his hips. all i could see were the whites of his eyes, his mouth forced open in ecstasy.

jimin's body shuddeed from his head to toe when i met his thrusts with my head, and then he choked out a sentence a few minutes later.

"b-baby, i'm gonna c-cum," he cried, his voice slightly dry because of his fast breathing. i moved away and nodded, hurriedly scooting up to where his wrists were tied and undoing the knot. jimin watched me with shock, and before he could say anything, i pressed my lips to his.

i grabbed his freed wrists and pulled him up, making him stand next to the bed.

"look at me." i ordered, kneeling down and then taking his cock into my mouth. a long groan came from his throat, and i made eye contact with him as i moved my head forward until my nose touched his skin. i closed my eyes in concentration, my sense of touch and hearing overcoming me. his fingers weaved through my hair, and when i felt his hand hold my head in place, jimin started to move his hips _fast._

to my surprise, my concentration assisted me in sucking him off without choking.

jimin let out a beautiful, long-awaited moan as he released into my throat, and as i swallowed, i looked into his eyes.

my sexy-ass boyfriend was staring down at me, all destroyed and breathless, with his hand still in my hair. i took his cock out of my mouth and lazily stroked him through his orgasm, standing up slowly and giggling as he wrapped his arms around me.

i fell back onto the bed as jimin kissed me hard, his hands trailing their way up from my thighs to my neck. when he finally broke the kiss, he looked at me with the most loving and grateful smile.

"that may have been the best birthday present i've had in my entire life...except for when my mom _gave_ me life." he giggled, earning a playful shove in return.

"why'd you have to mention your _mom_ at a time like this?" i said, throwing a leg over his hip and pulling him close, slowly brushing my fingers through his hair.

"i'm sorryyyy, i'm sorry," jimin laughed loudly, snuggling in to my arms. but then he froze. i raised my eyebrows, wondering what was the cause.

jimin pressed his lips to my shoulder, kissing a line up to my neck and then biting and sucking at a spot. i sighed, threading my fingers through his hair and pulling softly.

"what are you doing," i laughed awkwardly, watching as he knelt beside the bed. he grabbed my hips with his hands and pulled me to the edge, and i remembered then that i was still...almost fully naked. jimin's tongue darted out, licking across his top lip. i bit down on my index finger, stifling a moan. a sly smirk appeared on his face, and i knotted my eyebrows.

_damn, he's so hot._

"your birthday present was perfect...so i _have_ to write you an equally perfect thank you letter."

_and...let's just say...once we finally came to jisoo's room, jin scolded us for being two hours late._

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to the cutest mochi, the squishiest manggaetteok, and the softest puppy in the world who could still look extremely sexy in a suit.
> 
> you are not an idiot, no matter how many times tae jokes around with you ;)  
you were born in busan first, no matter how many times kookie tries to get ahead of you in anything ;)
> 
> i purple you, chim chim.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e_yEm8aU0EM


End file.
